


Joker Headcanon

by Cherienymphe



Series: Headcanons [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe
Summary: What about a dark Joker? or is that redundant?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Reader
Series: Headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117337
Kudos: 18





	Joker Headcanon

(Yes I would fuck Jared’s joker. No I do not take criticism 🥰)

  * You’re a villain in Gotham doing petty crimes here and there when you aren’t working, but you’re no Riddler or no Catwoman and _certainly_ no Joker.
  * The clown king himself has never even heard of you until you get in his way one night while he’s trying to blow up a bank
  * You nearly ruin the whole thing, but he sees you as nothing more than a harmless fly so he orders his goons to stand down when they ready themselves to shoot at you
  * You’re long gone anyway so it would have done no good
  * You’re hardly a threat and you’re hardly competition. Until you almost ruin his plans to kidnap the mayor. Or the one to break a buddy out of Arkham. You _do_ unintentionally prevent him from robbing a bank truck that was transporting money and now he’s mad
  * He’s rarely ever genuinely mad about anything. The worst anyone can be on the receiving end of is his indifference because then your life is nothing to him. Nothing valuable
  * So the next time you cross paths, he’s expecting it, and it isn’t long before he has you in a harsh grip, stolen money long forgotten as you begin to fight back
  * He thinks you’re trying to steal his thunder. Or even worse...a crazed fan. With a scoff, you tell him to get over himself and reveal that because you like to keep a low profile, you like to make your hits when he does because no one will pay any attention to you with him around
  * It makes sense. But he still doesn’t like it. Before he can kill you though, Batman swoops in just in time and you escape much to the Joker’s chagrin
  * Remember how I mentioned work? Yeah, when you aren’t stealing from the rich, you’re taking their money on the stripper pole
  * No one is more surprised than you to see the Joker waltz into the club, his posse mirroring his steps, and they make quite the intimidating team
  * You do your best to keep your head down and face turned away, but he recognizes you almost instantly. You blamed your hair
  * He requests a private room with you, and it’s not like you have a valid reason to refuse, so you swallow down your disdain and fear and do as your boss says
  * To your surprise, the Joker _doesn’t_ plan to put a bullet in your head as soon as you’re alone. You know this because he’s too busy fisting his hand into your hair while his mouth covers yours
  * It happens so quickly and you’re not even sure how, but you find yourself moaning into the seat of the couch while he pins your chest down, thrusting into you while you’re arched against him
  * He’s righting himself as soon as he comes, and you’re still catching your breath when the door slams shut behind him
  * This quickly becomes a thing. You piss him off while he’s trying to pull off some heist, and he takes it out on you at your club. You’re not one to complain. He fucks you so good that your head spins and hey, he isn’t trying to kill you anymore
  * It’s just sex...to you
  * You’re unaware that you’re one of his toys. One of his little gadgets, and he doesn’t like for other people to touch his things
  * You’re doing your job, dancing on a customer when you suddenly find yourself covered in blood
  * Screams are filling the club as the place empties, but you’re frozen in shock. After all, you do petty crimes. You steal from the rich. You don’t kill people, but the Joker does, and he tells you he’ll happily do it again
  * With the club empty of everyone but him, yourself, and his goons, he roughly fucks you right there next to the stage, still covered in the blood of the man he’d just shot
  * You stay in your house for a long time after that. You take a break from your ‘eat the rich’ crusade. You avoid the Joker like the plague, but when things lull, the clown realizes that he hasn’t seen his little thief in quite some time
  * It takes almost nothing for him to find you, and he damn near gives you a heart attack when you return home from grocery shopping
  * You tell him that you’re done stealing for a while, but more importantly, you’re done with him for good
  * He laughs in your face. Cackles in that way that the police and citizens of Gotham fear
  * His hands are on you, tearing at your clothes, and he slyly remarks that all of your bruises have healed so he’ll have to make new ones
  * He fucks you against every surface of your apartment that he can think of, the sound of slapping skin and breaking furniture filling the space
  * When he’s done, you’re a limp mess, lazily sprawled along your torn sheets, panting as he gently trails his favorite knife down your trembling leg
  * He goes on some tangent about how adorable you think you are to think you could just hide away from him, tell him that what you have is over like you ever had a choice
  * He slips some gaudy diamond necklace around your bruised throat, more expensive than anything you’d ever stolen
  * His red lips brush along your cheek, green hair tickling your face as he comments on how pretty you look with his marks on you. He pulls away with promises of return, telling you to never pull anything like that again or he’d really have to hurt you
  * You believe him




End file.
